Un dernier arrêt
by S'Lia
Summary: Où Chuck jure de ne plus jamais boire. Et où l'on assiste à une scène manquante de Journey's End, Ep. 4x13 de Doctor Who.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ce dans un but non lucratif.  
><strong>Fandoms : <strong>Supernatural Saison 4 et Doctor Who ep. 4x13  
>( Pour les curieux, seule une connaissance très succinte des fandoms est suffisante pour lire cet os. )<p>

**Dédicace:** Pour ma Kiriel, écrit lors du YaoiEvent #1 (C'est la version relue et rallongée ^O^ )  
><em><strong>Merciiiiii <strong>_Jaïga namwa pour la relecture express et le coup de pied au popotin! Te nems!

* * *

><p><em>Un dernier arrêt.<em>

Il grogna, son premier signe de vie depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans un état proche du coma. Il avait l'impression que son corps était moulé à son vieux canapé tout défoncé. Bouger était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, rester immobile jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec son mobilier semblait être une idée fantastique. Et Chuck se sentait apte à relever le défi. Il était prêt à se rendormir, retourner auprès des filles plantureuses à moitié nues qui n'attendaient que lui, et qui n'existaient que dans ses rêves. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Un bruit dérangeant, une sorte de _whoop-whoop-whoop_ produit par un gadget électronique en fin de vie, le genre de camelote que l'on achetait sur la chaîne du télé-achat et dont la durée de vie moyenne n'excédait pas un mois. Stupide télé, stupide chaîne. Il grogna. Stupide télécommande, il avait encore du s'endormir dessus. A contrecœur, Chuck remua un bras. Quelques tâtonnements maladroits plus tard, il pressa de ses doigts gourds, les yeux plissés pour filtrer la lumière du jour, le bouton « off » de l'objet du délit.

Le vieux réveil déglingué sur sa commode bancale, affichait midi largement passé. Il était même presque 15h00. Il se redressa péniblement, avec la grâce d'un homme de deux fois sa taille et son âge, et jeta un regard accusateur à son estomac qui gargouillait piteusement. Manger ne serait pas du luxe. En partant du principe que le menu vodka-whisky-crackers de la veille au soir ne comptait pas comme exemple de menu gastronomique, il n'avait rien avalé de nourrissant depuis son dernier petit-déjeuner. Manger lui ferait peut-être du bien.

Sa décision prise, même si à contrecœur, Chuck hissa sa carcasse hors de son canapé, celui qui lui servait de lit quand il avait trop bu pour monter les escaliers menant à son vrai lit. Ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent. Il se sentait aussi frais qu'un poisson oublié sous un étal le lendemain d'un jour de marché, et aussi parfumé.  
>Il avait une gueule de bois carabinée. Une famille de marteaux piqueurs en plein déménagement entre ses tempes. Un rat crevé qui avait rampé sous la langue. Et comme des morceaux de verres pilées sous les paupières. Rien d'inattendu, quand on avait eut la merveilleuse idée de mélanger mauvaises bières, et encore plus mauvais whisky, avec un ventre à moitié vide. Le point positif était qu'il n'avait pas bu pour échapper à une réalité apocalyptique déprimante ou oublier qu'il était complètement fou. Non, il s'agissait cette fois d'un mal commun, une épreuve que la majorité de la population masculine était condamnée à subir un jour cette épreuve. Sa copine l'avait quitté. Un drame tout à fait <em>normal<em>, une affection bénigne dont la plupart de ses contemporains se remettaient sans dommages. Chuck avait donc passé les trois derniers jours dans un état frôlant le coma éthylique, à boire pour oublier sa nouvelle solitude.

Vêtu d'un caleçon délavé, trop grand, en équilibre précaire sur ses hanches osseuses, il se traîna vers ce qui lui servait de coin cuisine, ou ce qui lui en restait. Il était après tout un homme célibataire. Les piles d'assiettes sales, les emballages et les cartons de divers plats à emportés, les canettes de bières vides s'entassaient sur son minuscule plan de travail. Quant à sa table à manger, elle avait disparue entre sa machine à écrire et les boulettes de papiers froissés rageusement qui s'accumulaient. Etonnement, écrire n'était plus aussi facile qu'avant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait sa malédiction un jour.

Chuck Shurley était un Prophète. Ou du moins il l'avait été, avec tout le tintouin que cela impliquait : visions incontrôlables, traumatisantes et douloureuses à n'importe quelles heures du jour et de la nuit qu'il devait retranscrire à tout prix. Elles l'avaient abandonné, ses visions. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un répit temporaire, ou un état permanent maintenant que tout danger d'apocalypse était écarté. Il n'osait pas encore espérer.

Chuck se figea en plein mouvement. Il y avait un homme en trench-coat dans sa cuisine. Il l'attendait, cela était ne faisait aucun doute. Planté devant un placard bleu qui n'avait pas sa place dans sa cuisine et mangeait son espace déjà bien réduit, il y avait un homme dans sa cuisine. Et son visage s'illumina quand il l'aperçut. L'homme, dans sa cuisine, était vêtu d'un costume marron et d'un trench-coat. Le temps se suspendit. Chuck sentait son cœur s'affoler sous l'effet de la panique, ses yeux s'écarquiller, hallucinés, comme en dénis de cette vision de cauchemar. L'intrus amorça un mouvement en sa direction. Et Chuck regagna le contrôle de son corps, il recula, trébuchant à moitié dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de cet individu terrifiant.

_Ils avaient promis qu'il serait en sécurité maintenant ! Qu'il n'aurait plus rien à craindre d'eux !_ pensa-t-il paniqué.

« Non, non, non je vous jure je n'ai plus rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne sais plus rien !"

La créature plongea sa main droite à l'intérieur de son manteau, ignorant ses suppliques terrifiées, et en ressortit ce qui ressemblait fort à un vieux livre de poche tout usé. Malgré ses couleurs à moitié effacées, Chuck reconnut la couverture d'un vieil exemplaire du "_Winchester's Gospel"._

« Ah non, je vous jure j'ai arrêté. Je n'ai plus rien écris depuis. Ne m'atomisez pas ! » Il babilla, les mains levées, comme pour essayer de temporiser, espérant quelque chose, un miracle peut-être, incapable de son flot de paroles paniquées. « …Je sais que j'avais juré que j'arrêterais. Et j'ai arrêté ! Je reçois plus rien, juré. Mais il faut bien que je mange. Et puis vous ne savez pas ce que c'est... les fans oh les fans, man, y'a rien de plus effrayant qu'un fan frustré, pitié-… »

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le costume, le trench-coat, l'attitude étrange et pas tout à fait humaine. Un ange. Un ange dans sa cuisine ! Alors qu'il commençait enfin à être débarrassé de ses cauchemars et autres visions d'horreurs… Il était censé avoir tourné la page, être libéré des Winchesters, des visions, du supernaturel, et surtout de ces geôliers angéliques. Il était mort.

Oh mon dieu, l'ange était sûrement là pour le tuer. Pour effacer tout témoin gênant. C'est cela, il devait être un témoin gênant, il ne voulait pas que les autres apprennent le comportement de Zachariah. Ca tenait la route. Il en savait trop, oh mon dieu, il allait mourir.

L'humain était si tendu que cela en était douloureux, tant il était certain de finir en milles morceaux dégoûtants et sanglants de Chuck dans la seconde suivante. Mais rien : pas de douleur foudroyante, pas d'éclair, pas de Chuck carbonisé ou explosé ou atomisé. Le prophète rouvrit un œil prudent pour voir l'ange cligner une fois, deux fois des yeux, visiblement perplexe. Il se força à prendre de toutes petites inspirations pour ne pas attirer son attention, et puis, ce n'était pas le moment d'hyper-ventiler.

« Chuck. Chuck Shurley ! J'ai cru un instant m'être trompé de siècle. ( Ca m'est arrivé une fois à Naples.) Mais non, vous êtes bien Chuck Shurley. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » s'exclama l'ange en lui adressant un sourire radieux qui fit se liquéfier intérieurement le pauvre mortel de peur. Il brandit le tome usé du "_Winchester's Gospel"_, un peu à la manière d'une arme, le pressant presque contre le nez de Chuck qui loucha pour déchiffrer difficilement le titre du volume _Mystery Spot._

« Je suis un _fan_. J'ai adoré _Mystery Spot_. L'idée que l'on s'amuse ainsi avec une boucle temporelle est aberrante, d'autant plus sans posséder la technologie adaptée, mais qui n'a jamais été tenté? » Chuck ne put que hocher la tête, confondu par son enthousiasme et encore plus par le flot d'insanités que proférait l'ange. «… C'est que ce les boucles temporelles sont délicates à gérer. Et leurs instabilités augmentent proportionnellement avec le nombre de boucles générées. Imaginez l'énergie requise pour mettre en œuvre cet épisode, _Mystery Spo_t… hum…Il existe bien sûr des créatures qui sont capables de manipuler le flux du temps, tenez les Anges Pleureurs, par exemple. Mais on est loin de… »

Petit à petit, la panique de Chuck s'assourdit. L'ange, non, la créature, car son comportement ne correspondait pas à ce dont les anges l'avait habitué, loin de là, lui rappelait un peu ses fans. Or, les fans passionnés, il avait appris à les maîtriser. Le tout était de canaliser leur enthousiasme débordant.

Après une rapide prière, espérant qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à faire une erreur fatale de jugement, Chuck s'éclaircit timidement la gorge, captant l'attention de la créature. Il devient le centre d'attention d'un regard plus vieux que l'univers entier, et l'humain employa un self-contrôle qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour ne pas se trémousser nerveusement.« Hum... Exc-excusez-moi ? Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma cuisine ?...Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh bien sûr, où sont passées mes manières. Je suis Le Docteur. »

« …Le ' Docteur' ? » répéta Chuck sceptique. Etait-ce un titre ? Une race de créatures dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Il sentait sa migraine revenir maintenant qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer et penser presque normalement. Il supposait que c'était une bonne chose, il n'était pas encore mort. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses bizarres devaient toujours tomber sur lui?

« Oui, Le Docteur. » confirma la créature, Le Docteur.

Ok-ay. Chuck gratta sa barbe de quatre jours, et frotta ses paupières douloureuses. Il n'était pas les Winchesters, ou même un Hunter. Il était un écrivain. Pour midinettes.( Et ce quand il avait de l'inspiration.) Des créatures étranges et inconnues n'apparaissaient pas dans sa cuisine pour le voir. Et sa maison était censée être protégée maintenant. Chuck fut soudainement extrêmement conscient de la facilité avec laquelle la créature avait pénétré chez lui, malgré les multiples couches de symboles et lignes de sels qui protégeaient sa propriété. Il se sentit soudain très exposé et vulnérable.

« Hum…et euh…hum…en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

Le Docteur sourit de toutes ses dents, et lui tendit à nouveau son livre accompagné cette fois d'un magnifique stylo plume. «Puis-je avoir un autographe, Chuck Shurley ? »

« Euh… » Chuck cligna des yeux, se gratta à nouveau la nuque, mais non, l'autre était toujours là, guettant sa réponse. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. « Euh, 'sûr. Un instant. » Il se dégagea une place de libre pour écrire, ignorant les multiples détritus qu'il fit ainsi tomber par terre. « Pour 'Le Docteur' ? » vérifia-t-il. Le surnom lui semblait toujours aussi étrange.

« Yup. »

« Ok-ay. »

Chuck fixa la couverture éliminée, et la collection et l'illustration qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, puis ouvrit le volume afin d'écrire sur la page de garde. Le livre proclamait être une réédition datant de l'an 3015, appartenant à _La Bibliothèque_. C'est à ce moment-là, alors que la créature-qui-n'était-pas-un-ange, se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour épier sa progression, qu'il comprit qu'il était, à coup sûr, toujours avachit sur son canapé à cuver sa mauvaise bière et son encore plus mauvais whisky. Sans cela, l'idée qu'il soit en caleçon, au milieu du dépotoir qui lui servait de cuisine, à dédicacer un de ses livres à une créature qui venait du futur, ne faisait aucun sens.  
>Au moins, Le Docteur n'était pas un de ces fans qui aiment fantasmer en détail sur le soi-disant amour interdit réunissant les frères Winchester. Son esprit ne l'aurait pas supporté.<p>

**Ze end**

* * *

><p>Et où l'on a découvert que le Doctor est une groupie (et ooc). *\o*

Voilà, c'était tout court, sans prétention, juste pour se distraire et s'amuser un peu. :p


End file.
